Angel of Darkness
by Chris Nest
Summary: When Sora, Donald, and Goofy land in Daten City they meet the angel Panty who is trying to get back to Heaven. With the Heartless fusing with the Ghosts, can the trio possibly stop them? Or will the demons of Daten City become their downfall? (Rated T for some language)
1. Arrival

"Hey guys Chris and Daxter here and man is this a first for us." I explain as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder with a reassuring smile.

"A crossover involving a very, unique anime." Daxter adds.

"The first time Kingdom Hearts meets the most unlikely of worlds, Daten City." I say.

"Home to the blonde bombshell Panty and her emo goth sister Stocking." Daxter adds looking excited for obvious reasons.

"This will be the first time I have used curse words in my story, so please no flames and you have been warned." I explain as Daxter grabs the remote.

"Enjoy the show folks!" Daxter says and presses play on the remote.

()()()()()()()()

**A/N** Takes place in Kingdom Hearts 2, so I will be skipping the exploration to make it seem more like the actual game. I will be making more Kingdom Hearts stories to show how a lot of worlds could work really well within the game. I will be revealing a keyblade as well to fit with the world. One last thing... Sora will not be in bed with Panty, that's final.

()()()()()()()()

Sora was currently flying the Gummi Ship to a new world. Chip and Dale had informed them of a new world that had appeared from the darkness. Naturally Sora, Donald, and Goofy decided to check it out to see if Heartless or Nobodies were causing trouble.

"Donald, Goofy I think I found it." Sora told his two best friends causing them to rush over to the computer screen to see the world's appearance.

It was a large city with an exact copy underneath it. The bottom looked darker while the top looked bright. Sora could tell right away this world wasn't like the others they had been to before. Sora noticed the name of the world on the screen as it finished scanning it, Daten City. With the readings Sora exchanged looks with Donald and Goofy, with a nod from both of them Sora set the coordinates and prepared to land.

**Location: Daten City Streets**

The trio walked through the streets of Daten City having no clue exactly where to look first, the place was a lot larger then previous worlds they'd been to. Sora had his hands behind his head, Donald was walking normally, and Goofy was looking around hoping to spot something.

"H-Help Panty! Anyone, help meeee!" A voice cried out.

"Sounds like trouble." Sora says hearing the frightened cry for help.

Quickly the trio run to the source of the cry and find a boy running away from what looked to be Heartless except their color was black and red. Sora recognized the Soldiers, Shadows, and Large Bodies that stood before him. Sora, Donald, and Goofy quickly drew their weapons, the boy noticed this and quickly ran over to the trio.

"Please help me, these ghosts are trying to kill me!?" The boy begged. Calling the Heartless Ghosts caught the trio off guard but they shook it off easily.

"Don't worry we'll handle them." Sora says reassuring the boy of his safety.

**Fight Theme: **Panty and Stocking OST See-Through

Sora quickly dove into battle slashing away at the Heartless with quick combos, taking out Heartless left and right. Using Slapshot Sora knocks a Large Body into the air and begins to wail on it, streaks of light leaving his keyblade as he slashed. Doing a single flip Sora lands the kill blow to the Large Body taking it out.

Goofy spun around using his Tornado taking out more of the Heartless. Solider charged him left and right but it took him no time to bash them with his shield. As one Soldier spun to kick him Goofy used his shield to deflect the attack. Stunning the Soldier Goofy threw his Shield on the ground and began riding it like a skateboard mowing down the remaining Soldiers.

Three Soldiers attempted to jump Sora from behind but Donald casts Thundaga quickly eleminating the threat. A single Shadow leapt to attac Donlad only to be knocked away by his staff and shot with Firaga. Donald quickly casts Magnega clustering all the Shadow's together, quickly Donlad casts Blizzaga taking out the large cluster of Shadow's.

**End of Fight**

"T-thanks guys, I was in d-deep trouble t-there." The boy says as he approaches the trio who had put their weapons away.

"No problem." Sora responds.

"Why're you out here on your own?" Goofy asks. "It seem awfully dangerous out here."

"I was helping a friend, then she left me on the side of the road." The boy explains making the trio exchange looks. That sure didn't sound like a friend.

"Doesn't sound like a friend to me." Donald says angrily, hearing the news only irritated him.

"She's nice sometimes, you just have to get to know her." The boy adds quickly blushing brightly.

The trio ought about what he might mean, the boy looked at each of them now noticing they looked different from the usual people around the city. They weren't threats though, they just helped him. He suddenly had an idea.

'They might be able to help me find Panty.' He thought to himself.

"By the way, my name's Brief." Brief said introducing himself to the trio, snapping them out of their thoughts.

"I'm Sora, this is Donald, and that's Goofy." Sora said introducing himself and his two best friends to Brief.

"T-This is sudden, us just m-meeting and all b-but could you t-three help me find Panty?" Brief asked the trio. The trio huddle together to discuss their options.

"He may be able to help us find our way around the city." Donald pointed out to Sora.

"It's not safe, the Heartless might attack him again." Goofy added.

"Then it's settled." Sora says before they all turn back to face Brief. "We'll help you find Panty."

"T-Thank you so much, s-she drove off t-that way. F-Follow me." Brief said motioning for Sora, Donald, and Goofy to follow him.

(**A/N **Sora and co explore the town fighting Heartless along the way. Eventually they find Panty on the sidewalk with a notebook in hand.)

**Background Music: **Kingdom Hearts 2 Laughter and Merriment

"Nine hundred and ninety nine fucks... damn it! I figured I'd be at a thousand by now." The blonde spoke as Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Brief approached her.

"I did not appreciate that at all Panty." Brief said seeing the girl.

"Well look whose here, you better have some fuckin' Heaven's." Panty says ignoring Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"Heaven's?" Sora questioned.

"Heaven coins, Panty is an angel. She needs to collect Heaven Coins to return to Heaven." Brief explains before he turns back to Panty. "How could I, I'm just a human. I don't stand a chance against that many ghosts by myself." Brief said in his defense.

"Fuck that, don't give me excuses!" Panty said before throwing a shoes at Brief's head leaving a big bump. "Dude you are the most useless guy I've ever met!"

"That's not true!" Sora said cutting into the conversation and getting Panty's attention.

"What gives you the right to talk to Brief like that!?" Donald asks seeing how badly Panty talked to Brief.

"Who asked you!? Hmm." Panty paused seeing the three, this was odd even for her. "Who the hell are you three?"

"Oh y-yeah, this is Sora, Donald, and Goofy. T-They helped me f-find you Panty." Brief explained introducing the three.

Before Panty could retort and insult the three, Brief's cellphone began to ring. Sora, Donald, and Goofy looked at him in confusion as he pulled the phone out and answered the call. Panty had returned to her notebook ignoring the four.

"Hello this is Briefers. Hold on again with the party!?" Brief asked suddenly but continued. "No, no, I told you I don't wanna go! On top of that I don't even know her! I don't care about your stu..." Brief paused and suddenly looked up at Panty.

"So close, just one more guy to go." She muttered as she chewed on her pen. "Now where in the hell am I going to meet him?"

Brief looked back at Sora, Donald, and Goofy for an extra opinion, the trio motioned for Brief to continue what he was saying. Brief paused but eventually began to speak.

"Yeah, fine. I'll go but only if I can bring some guests." Brief said putting up his conditions. He suddenly smiled. "Okay, see you there."

"Who was that?" Sora asks as Brief hung up and tucked his phone away into his pocket.

"My Dad's throwing a party, you all can come. It's the least I can do after you helped me." Brief explained giving them his offer.

"Party, hell yeah! Easy for me to find mister one thousand!" Panty said excited as she stood up and straightened out her dress.

Sora really didn't want to see Brief get hurt, or mistreated by Panty. Being kind hearted he made his choice easily, knowing that the Heartless were still roaming around. Donald had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot, his glare on Panty.

"Sounds like fun, we could use a break anyway." Sora answers making Donald gasp and look at Sora in shock, his jaw dropped.

"Great, come on. It's the big building in the center of town." Brief says as the gang look at the giant 'U' shaped building.

()()()()()()()()

"Well that's all for now but next time things start getting interesting." I say before Daxter adds onto it.

"If you enjoyed this chapter slap that review button and tell us yourselves." He says.

"Till next time, I'm Chris and he's Daxter reminding all of you once again to..."

"Stay awesome!"


	2. Party Crashers

"Hey guys we're back again with another chapter of Angels of Darkness." I say as Daxter appears on my shoulder to greet you all.

"Things are getting interesting as the gang have arrived at the party but what will happen?" Daxter asks.

"Guess you'll have to read on and find out." I say as Daxter grabs the remote control.

"Enjoy the show folks." He says and presses play once more.

()()()()()()()()

(**A/N **Panty joins the trio as a fourth party character for the segment while the gang make their way to City Hall. Fighting Heartless along the way they eventually make it to the party.)

"Gawrsh this place sure is fancy." Goofy says as they exited the elevator to meet DJ music blasting through the speakers.

"Woow." Donald says amazed by all the food, people, lights, and music.

"This is amazing." Sora added just as amazed as Donald and Goofy. This was definitely a first for the trio.

"Okay tell the truth how did a giant loser dork like you get invited to this party!?" Panty asks slapping Brief on the back playfully. "Your not so bad after all."

Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Panty didn't notice as men in suits appeared and grabbed Brief. Taking him away, Sora glanced over his shoulder and noticed Brief was missing. Turning around he looked for Brief but failed to find him.

"Donald, Goofy where's Brief?" Sora asks causing his friends to turn around to face him.

"We thought he was behind us." Donald answered.

Sora was going to continue when a ringing caught their attention. Panty pulled out her cellphone and answered the call. Sora, Donald, and Goofy hoping it was from Brief seeing as they had no clue where he was.

"Hold on." She says as she grabs a drink from a waiter. "Yeah this is Panty."

"I wonder who it is?" Goofy said curious to who called Panty. Without warning Panty spit out her drink, guess whoever was on the other end wasn't someone she liked. Sora and Donald trying to hold their laughter in.

"I'm out hunting ghosts like I'm supposed to be doing." She said nervously. "Shit." She muttered hearing the next part.

Sora heard part of the other end and didn't exactly know what those words meant but he shrugged them off. Must be how this world communicates he assumed. Sora, Donald, and Goofy watched as Panty suddenly looked even more angry and surprised than before. Sora and Donald getting the most entertainment out of it.

"Hell no, that's a horse shit move Garter! I only need one more man to reach my goal and your ass knows it! Fuck you, and fuck your rules to!" Panty screamed throwing her phone to the ground smashing it to tiny pieces.

"Whoa!" Sora said jumping back in surprise seeing a man behind Panty.

"Where'd he come from?" Goofy added seeing a tall man behind Panty.

"You'll obey whether you like it or not, and who are those three?" The man with the afro asks.

"What the fuck dude." Panty muttered as she turned around in surprise. "These three, just some losers geekboy found."

"Who are you?" Donald asks.

"My name is Garterbelt, Garter for short." Garter says with his hands still behind his back.

Before the trio can ask anymore questions the lights dim and the music suddenly stops. Sora, Donald, Goofy, Panty, and Garter notice the large spotlight appear on stage with four people. Two men, one in a black suit, the other in a white suit. And two females, one in black, and the other in what looks like a wedding dress.

"I just want to take a moment to thank you all for being here tonight at the Rock Foundation Celebrity Event. But more importantly I have an announcement to make." The man in white pauses.

"This can't be good." Donald mutters expecting something to happen as usual.

"The daughter of my good friend the mayor is engaged to be married to none other than my own cherished son, Briefers Rock." The man announces causing Sora, Donald, and Goofy to do a double take making sure they heard that right.

"Briefers... where are you son?" The man asks when another spotlight forms in the crowd.

"Sora look, it's Brief!" Goofy says pointing in Brief's direction.

"What are you doing out in the audience son? Come up to the stage and greet your bride to be immediately." The man orders.

"I can't do that Dad. I'm sorry but I refuse to marry a girl I don't even like." Brief says making the man on stage angrier.

"E-Excuse me!?" The man says in shock.

"I mean it Dad, I'm not going to be your puppet anymore." Brief said. "I was told to follow my heart, and my heart's telling me that this is wrong!"

"If your trying to embarrass me son, you've succeeded." The man states.

"I don't care! You can listen to me for a change!" Brief announced as another spotlight landed on Panty. "That's the girl I want to marry."

"Wow, I didn't see that coming." Sora muttered chuckling nervously.

The female in the wedding dress ran down the stairway crying and ran into Brief's arms. She talked so fast and hysterically that Sora, Donald, and Goofy couldn't make out anything she was saying. Sora noticed Brief needed help, the trio ran over to Brief and quickly pried the girl off her. She fell on her back, Sora, Donald, and Goofy standing around Brief like guards. The second female in black stood next to the girl in white.

"How dare you. Your just a disgusting human, how dare you cast me aside!" The girl in white said as she stood up.

"Sister, no, your horns are showing!" The girl in black states confusing the trio around Brief.

"I don't care this is taking far to long!" The girl in white says before pulling the veil off her face.

"What are you doing here!?" Panty asks as she walks up next to Sora. The female had red skin and two horns coming out of her head.

"We should be asking you the same question!" The two sisters said in unison before removing their outfits to reveal themselves in their usual attire.

Sora could barely tell the duo apart. Both were wearing identical suits, the only difference was their hair and horns. One had pale green spiky hair and two horns, the other had light blue hair tied into a ponytail and a single horn protruding from her forehead.

"It appears there is no need to carry on this ridiculous pretense any longer!" The one with blue hair stated pointing her scythe at Sora and Panty.

"Who are these guys?" Sora asks Brief.

"Scanty and Kneesocks, the Demon Sisters." Brief stated as Panty suddenly pulled out her blue pistol, Blacklace. She fires a shot only for nothing to happen, her eyes widen in shock at the outcome.

"Come on Blacklace, what the fuck! Why aren't you working!?" Panty asks surprised she is unable to defend herself now.

"Brief get Panty out of here, we'll handle these two." Sora says summoning his keyblade and getting into a fighting stance. Donald and Goofy do the same, Brief quickly grab's Panty's arms and takes off with her.

"You three don't comprehend the situation you're in do you?" Scanty says mockingly.

"I'd cry if it wasn't so funny." Kneesocks added.

"Now as we always do, we will show you who is in control!" The sisters say in unison.

()()()()()()()()

"Sorry to leave you all at a cliff hanger but gotta make the story last." I say as Daxter appears over my shoulder.

"As usual if you enjoyed this chapter slap that review and tell us yourselves." Daxter says.

"In your review also tell us your idea for a Team Attack for Sora and Panty to perform. We appreciate all your ideas and will give you credit if we use your idea." I add quickly.

"Till next time I'm Daxter and he's Chris reminding all of you once again to..."

"Stay awesome!"


	3. Demonic Showdown

"Hey everyone we're back. We know you want to continue so I'll get right to the point." I say before Daxter interrupts me.

"We will be making more Kingdom Hearts crossovers to promote the new Kingdom Hearts three game." He says.

"Yeah, I noticed a lot of crossovers aren't the kind where Sora, Donald, and Goofy arrive and help out the main hero. Plus the plots are kinda confusing as well." I explain.

"So after this story is complete be prepared for another one to come back right after it." Daxter says excitingly.

"Without further ado, go on and enjoy the show." I say and press play on the remote.

()()()()()()()()

(**A/N **Panty leaves the party and is unable to be chosen. Use this time to equip yourself with items and different equipment if needed.)

**Battle Theme: **Rowdy Rumble from Kingdom Hearts 2

Sora charged into battle and hit Kneesocks with a couple shots in with his keyblade before Scanty shot toward him like a bullet knocking him into the air. Sora quickly back flipped and landed softly as Donald casts Thundaga striking both Scanty and Kneesocks. Goofy rushed in and threw his shield like a boomerang hitting Kneesocks several times but not flinching her. Scanty circled Sora as she fired rounds at him, Sora dodged the rounds with ease and used guard to reflect the bullets back at her. The bullets stunned Scanty long enough for Sora to rush in and get a few shots in with his keyblade.

"Take this!" Sora said as he brought his keyblade down causing orbs of lights to pummel Scanty.

Scanty dashed away in mid air and began firing around everywhere, damaging Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Goofy rushed in using his Tornado to do some damage to Kneesocks only for her to swipe her scythe knocking Goofy away a couple feet.

"Somebody come quick!" Goofy cried feeling weak.

"Goofy!" Sora said as he threw a Potion into the air healing Goofy, Goofy saying a small thanks before running back into battle.

Sora rushed in again attacking Kneesocks this time, getting a few shots in Scanty interrupted his attack by firing rounds at him. Kneesocks quickly swiped upward knocking Sora into the air before throwing her scythe into the air toward him.

_Reaction Time_

Sora quickly flipped forward and grabbed the handle of Kneesocks scythe before throwing it back at her. The scythe struck Kneesocks dropping her to one knee leaving her heavily dazed. Donald casts Firaga hitting Scanty before she could interrupt Sora as he began to wail on Kneesocks with several strikes from his keyblade. Goofy rushed in to help, hitting Kneesocks with his shield casually, Scanty fired shots at Donald emitting a pain filled scream from him.

"Away with you!" Kneesocks bellowed as she spun around with her scythe knocking Sora and Goofy away.

Kneesocks suddenly looked enraged as she began swinging wildly with her scythe, Sora moved out of the way while Goofy rushed in to attack with his shield. Goofy however was struck several times before he finally fell on his rear knocked out.

"I've had it, fellers..." He muttered as he hung his head low in defeat.

Sora rushed in while Donald clobbered Scanty with his staff, the green haired demon quickly attempting to get away from him. Sora rushed in quickly and quickly caught Scanty off guard by using Duck Flare. Fireworks appeared above Sora as Donald hovered in front of him. Donald commanded the fireworks to attack Scanty keeping her in the air as they pummeled her. All the while Sora had jumped and wailed on Scanty while she was defenseless in the air. Donald prepared the final strike while Sora landed and pointed his keyblade into the air.

"Heal!" He called casting Curaga healing himself, Donald, and Goofy.

"C'mon!" Goofy cried upon jumping back to his feet ready to fight.

"Take that!" Donald says as he unleashed a huge horde of fireworks relentlessly pummeling Scanty, somehow though Scanty still continued to fight landing on her feet looking incredibly angered.

"How dare you!" Scanty bellowed as she suddenly pulled out a second pistol.

"Sister let's put an end to this!" Kneesocks said as she pulled out a second scythe to show she meant business.

_Reaction Time_

Scanty and Kneesocks ran toward Sora in unison, Scanty firing rounds from behind Kneesocks. Sora quickly blocked each round as Kneesocks leaped toward him, Sora blocked each attack quickly and stayed on his feet. Suddenly Kneesocks got behind Sora and pressed the scythe up to his neck.

"Say ta ta to that pretty neck of yours!" Kneesocks taunted.

Sora on instinct rolled forward throwing Kneesocks towards Scanty, Sora managed to grab one of Kneesocks scythes in the process and threw it at them just as Kneesocks collided with Scanty. A large blast of light emitted from both of them as they stood there dazed from Sora's counter.

Sora and Goofy suddenly got side by side and started the Knocksmash attack. Sora and Goofy threw their weapons at both Kneesocks and Scanty a total of five times before using the Duo Raid to do more damage. After three hits with the Duo Raid Sora and Goofy were ready to end this fight. Goofy hopped onto Sora's shoulder put his shield in front of him resembling a missile.

"Take that!" Goofy cried.

"This is it!" Sora cried at the ame time as he fired Goofy off like a rocket using the Cosmo Boost. Goofy rammed into the demon duo several times before knocking both of them out.

**End of Fight**

"Beaten by such hoodlums!?" Scanty said jumping back and holding her arm in pain.

"How is it possible?" Kneesocks added dropping to one knee from exhaustion.

"You want some more?" Sora taunted, he, Donald, and Goofy still holding their weapons. The two sister exchanged looks before glaring at Sora.

"I believe this would be a good time to retreat." Kneesocks suggested before Scanty could get them into another situation.

"You'll be sorry you crossed us." Scanty added before the duo stood up and ran away as fast as they could.

"Well that handles them." Sora says as he dispels his keyblade. It wasn't much but those two weren't pushovers. "Come on we need to find Panty and Brief." Sora added looking at Donald and Goofy.

"But, where could they be?" Goofy asked confused since he didn't know the town well. None of them did.

"Hmm." Sora mutters as he crosses his arms and begins to think. Behind him however a man clears his voice and Sora turns around to see Garter. His face expressionless and his arms behind his back.

"You want to find that angel hoe?" Garter asks the three unsure if they were trustworthy but they did just take out two demons. Sora stared at Garter for a few seconds before finally nodding, Donald and Goofy doing the same.

"Follow me." Is all Garter said before turning and walking away. Without much of a choice Sora, Donald, and Goofy quickly run to catch up with him.

(**A/N **At this point Sora and Co explore the city fighting the Heartless/Ghosts along the way. Eventually the trio find a shed on the highway and enter)

Sora quickly muttered an apology as he turned away seeing Panty in the bed covered in sheets, Donald and Goofy did the same respecting Panty's privacy. Assuming such a thing existed that is. Garter however walked into the room and up to Panty casually as if nothing was wrong. Panty however looked surprised to see the four.

"Oh Garter, Sora, Donald, Goofy, what are you doing here?" Panty asked.

"We uhh, looked for you." Sora muttered.

"We were worried you'd been hurt or somethin'." Goofy added.

"Just as I thought." Garter said not answering Panty's question.

"What's the matter?" Donald asks curious to what the problem.

"You've been revirginized! The good news is your no longer a hoe, the bad news is you've got a hymen again." Garter said confusing Sora, Donald, and Goofy. Neither of the three ever hearing of those words before, they just shrugged and assumed that it was bad news.

"A hymen, no fucking way!" Panty cried in shock.

"Afraid so, you should be lucky you and Brief didn't finish." Garter said before everyone suddenly heard a soft clapping from behind them. Sora, Donald, and Goofy turned around to see a tall man with a disfigured face approach them with a sadistic smile.

"A failure, I'd expect no less from an angel raised by you." The man spoke. "However it was kind of your protegé to assist with the boy's awakening." He added.

"Who are you?" Sora asked as he, Donald, and Goofy drew their weapons to defend Panty and Brief.

"Hmm, I don't believe that's any of your business. But your curiosity amuses me." He said only angering Sora.

"What are you doing here Corset?" Garter asked as Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood in front of him as if they were guards.

"It's been a long time hasn't it Garterbelt, in truth we haven't met since then. Have we?" Corset said as he looked over at Brief with evil intent. Without warning Brief began hovering in mid-air and moved toward Corset immobilized by his dark powers. Sora gasped seeing Brief in danger and Corset's powers.

"Let him go!" Donald screamed before he charged toward Corset. Corset chuckled before waving one hand and sending Donald flying into Sora and Goofy. Corset was laughing at the actions of the weaklings before him.

"It seems an ascendant of the Hell's monkey has been awoken by an angel's kiss! Just a little Darkness should do the trick." Corset said evilly as Brief began gasping in pain and surprise.

"Brief!" Sora cried as he got out from underneath Donald and Goofy and dove for Corset. Suddenly two figures appeared in between the two and blocked Sora's path. Scanty and Kneesocks smiled deviously at Sora as he backed up a step seeing them.

"Lookie here sister, the three hoodlums are interfering again." Scanty said mocking them.

"And the toilet angel who thinks she can stop us. So pathetic." Kneesocks added.

"I don't think they think at all." Scanty said only angering Sora more.

"We'll show you!" Donald said as he pulled out his staff and dropped into a fighting stance.

Goofy and Sora did the same refusing to have this happen. Just before Scanty and Kneesocks could attack Corset snapped his fingers gaining their attentions. Corset recognized the three now, they had defeated Scanty and Kneesocks quite easily. Their power wasn't to be underestimated, but he wouldn't have the boy lock the keyhole. Once he opened it, Daten City and the world would bow to him. He would open the gates to hell and darkness would swallow this world whole.

"You two are here to escort the hell's monkey to the keyhole." Corset said and with a flick of his wrist opened a portal to darkness. Scanty and Kneesocks glared at the four and sighed.

"Yes sir!" They said in unison. "Next time you won't be so lucky, see you hell soon." They said playfully before leaving. Panty fell to the ground feeling weakened by something, Sora rushed to her aid as Corset watched as her Halo fell to the ground and shattered. She was no longer an angel, Panty had lost her light.

"Oh it seems we have one less angel among us, you're in for a hell of a time cupcake! Who will save you now girl, Heaven doesn't want you and you've already failed your city. You are powerless! Hahahahaha!"

Corset laughed making Panty feel worse, Sora, Donald, and Goofy knew this had escalated quickly. Sora dove for Corset but he entered a portal of darkness and vanished before Sora could attack him. Panty was shaking, her eyes widened as she felt powerless for the first time in her life.

"Geekboy... what have I done?" Panty asked herself.

"This is no time to mope Panty, we've got to save Brief." Sora said trying to get her spirits up.

"But I... I can't." Panty muttered but Sora cut her off.

"You can't give up now, after coming this far. There's no way you can quit." Sora said breaking through Panty's sadness slightly.

"We'll be with you all the way." Donald adds feeling sorry for Panty, which is rare for Donald.

"Your right." Panty muttered as she stood up and grabbed her dress. "I can't quit now. Let's go fuck up some demons." Panty said with a devious smirk.

()()()()()()()()

"That's all for now and man this was a long chapter." I say as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"Not to mention the story is nearly over and things are getting heated." Daxter adds.

"As usual if you liked this chapter slap that review button and tell us all about it."

"Tell us your thoughts on the fight and tell us if you liked or disliked it."

"Till next time I'm Chris and he's Daxter reminding you all to once again..."

"Stay awesome!"


	4. Fate of the World

"Hey guys and girls, Chris and Daxter here with another chapter just for you." I say as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder and waves at you all.

"And boy does this chapter include some action for you all." Daxter adds.

"As usual we don't want to keep you waiting so we'll just get on with it."

"Enjoy the show folks." Daxter says before pressing play on the remote.

()()()()()()()()

(**A/N **Panty rejoins the party)

"Begone you lazy slut bag! What good are you to me now, bitch you got no power!" Garter proclaimed as he threw Panty out of the church that her, Sora, Donald, and Goofy had regrouped at to discuss their plan of attack.

"Panty!" Sora cried as he, Donald, and Goofy ran outside into the ran after her to make sure she was okay.

"Why I outta..." Donald muttered pulling his sleeves back.

"Don't bother, he isn't worth it." Panty said stopping Donald before he could attack Garter.

"What do we do now?" Goofy asked.

"We end this." Panty answered before looking in the direction of a large building. Sora, Donlad, and Goofy looked at it along with her determined to put an end to Corset's plans.

(**A/N **Sora and co fight through the city taking out Heartless/Ghosts along the way until they reach Corset's building)

"Your stubbornness is impressive. The Hell's Gate keyhole is wide open, but the key won't go in while your in such a state!" Corset spoke evilly as a twisted smile formed in his expression. "Allow me to improvise."

"Well this is interesting..." Scanty says, a hint of shock in her tone.

"He certainly knows his bondage" Kneesocks adds when they hear footsteps running up toward them.

"Stop right there!" Sora demanded as he, Donald, Goofy, and Panty reached the top stairs facing the Demon Sisters and Corset.

"You know you never stop fucking up Geekboy." Panty says mockingly causing Corset to turn around in surprise to see them.

"What are those four doing here!?" Scanty cried out in surprise when she heard the group.

"No matter sister, the Heartless will handle them." Kneesocks says as she snaps her fingers making a large Heartless crawl out of the ground in front of Sora and Co.

The Heartless was a large red skinned beast standing at nine foot, it's body rippled with muscles. It was wearing a faded brown shirt that was shredded at the sleeves and bottom, metal gauntlets on both it's hands that had a set of deadly black claws. It was also wearing shredded faded blue jean shorts, had no shoes but it's feet had black claws as well. Lastly it wore a spiked black collar. It's eyes were yellow with no pupils and it had the signature jagged line as a mouth that was randomly opening and closing. This Heartless was the Caged Beast.

"Whoa, didn't see that coming." Panty said knowing she was unable to fight at the moment. Sora, Donald, and Goofy stood in front of her with their weapons drawn. Panty smiled seeing the three but chuckled in disbelief.

"You three are unbelievable, I owe you one!" Panty said as she dove past the Caged Beast and began running up the stairs toward the Demon Sisters and Corset.

**Battle Music - **Kingdom Hearts 2 Vim & Vigor Orchestra remix -Remastered-

Sora dove out of the way as the Caged Beast brought both it's fists down in an attempt to smash him. Donald casts Thundaga on the Caged Beast but it doesn't flinch or even acknowledge the attack. Goofy rushes in at jumps hitting the it's head, Sora now knew where to hit it. Running in Sora jumped and began wailing on the Caged Beast's head. The Caged Beast only roared before spewing shadowy flames from it's mouth knocking Sora, Donald, and Goofy back dealing great damage to them all.

"Sora!" Donald called casting Curaga. "Goofy!" Donald chanted right after casting Curaga on Goofy as well.

Sora rushed back in and rolled past the Caged Beast and looking at the collar around it's neck. Quickly Sora jumped onto the it's back only to be shaken off and punched. Donald ran in and smacked the Caged Beast three times before being back handed by the Caged Beast. Sora ran and quickly got behind the Caged Beast, jumping onto it's back Sora grabbed onto it's collar making it jerk backward attempting to shake him off.

_Reaction Time_

Caged Beast threw it's head back throwing Sora high into the air, Sora began to descend toward the Caged Beast's open jaw. Sora quickly uses his keyblade to force the jaw to stay open, pulling himself out Sora jumps over the Caged Beast's and grabs it's collar slamming it face first into the ground. Sora rolls out of the way as the Caged Beast lands on his rear end dazed from the counter.

The trio rush in to finish the job as Sora, Donald, and Goofy get together and use Trinity Limit. All three begin wailing on the Caged Beast relentlessly dealing massive damage.

"Take that!" Goofy cried as he rammed into the Caged Beast shield first. They continued by firing several coins at the Caged Beast showering it with damage.

"Take that!" Donald cries as he uses an improved comet dealing even more damage to the Caged Beast, now it was time to finish it.

"Light!" Sora cried out as the trio put their weapons together and a large light engulfed and destroyed the Caged Beast.

**End of Fight**

"You bitch!?"

Sora, Donald, and Goofy turn around at the sound of Corset's voice to see a large blast of light. Quickly the trio ran up the stairs just as Corset and the Demon Sisters, both sisters glared at the trio and drew their weapons. Sora, Donald, and Goofy did the same.

"Ignore them, stop her or I can't open the keyhole!" Corset ordered making both the sister wince.

"Yes sir!" They said in unison before turning and running toward Panty.

Just as Sora, Donlad, and Goofy lunge to defend her a blue blade blocks both sisters from attacking. A figure drops down and grasps the blade holding another in her other hand, the trio were to say the least, impressed. The figure looked up and glared at the sisters but caught sight of Sora, Donald, and Goofy.

"It's that other disgusting angel!" Corset cried seeing the figure.

"Hey Stocking." Panty said with a pleased smile from the bed.

"Hey Panty, congrats girl it looks like you finally got to one thousand. But I can't believe they sent me down here for this." Stocking commented before throwing the bed high into the air.

"No, no, no, no!" Corset chanted in disbelief. "Once again you angels are in my way and for that you will surely pay!"

Sora and Co wanted as a blast of light engulfed the bed as Panty came crashing down holding two pistols. She was back to back with Stocking. Sora, Donald, and Goofy ran over and covered them preparing for a fight against the Demon Sister and Corset. Panty smirked seeing the three.

"So red head, think you can keep up?" Stocking asked taunting Sora.

"Count on it." He responded with confidence.

"In the name of Panty and Stocking Anarchy!" Panty said looking at Sora, Donald, Goofy, and lastly her sister Stocking.

"Repent mother fucker!" The duo said in unison.

"I've had it with all of you, don't just stand there! I will destroy all of you!" Corset screamed as Darkness surrounded his body.

It engulfed Scanty and Kneesocks as well surrounding them with darkness. It seeped into them and created a dark purplish aura around their bodies. Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Panty were all prepared to go to war.

(**A/N **Sora and Panty learn the team move "Purgatory" and Panty regains her fighting abilities and rejoins the party. Panty can't be swapped from the party during this fight.)

()()()()()()()()

"Boy things are getting heated, the final showdown. Corset and the Demon Sisters are now fueled by darkness. Can Sora and co handle them?" I ask as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"Or will they all fall and Daten City engulfed forever!?" Daxter adds.

"If you liked this chapter slap that review button and tell us." I say.

"Till next time I'm Daxter and he's Chris reminding you all to..."

"Stay awesome!"


	5. The End

"Hey everyone, we're back and it's finally time for the final battle with Corset." I said as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder and waves at you all.

"And like things couldn't get worse, the Demon Sisters are helping him out." Daxter adds.

"So I won't hold you all any longer. So enjoy the show." I say and press play.

()()()()()()()()

(**A/N **Sora and Panty learn the team move "Purgatory" and Panty regains her fighting abilities and rejoins the party. Panty can't be swapped from the party during this fight.)

**Fight Theme: **Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep Rage Awakened Remix by sasukeshika

Scanty and Kneesocks melt into black mist and reform on Corset's arms as enormous blades. Corset ripped the top of his suit off and was now overloaded with muscles. His eyes glowed a dark purple and a dark aura surrounding his body showing the Darkness's influence on him. Sora ran in with Panty and Donald only to be knocked away by Corset's right blade.

"All will kneel before me!" He cried as he slammed both blades into the ground causing darkness to erupt from the ground.

Panty was hit by the attack knocking her back a few feet, Donald cast Curaga healing Panty just as she jumped back to her feet and began firing shots at Corset. Sora dove in to land a few attacks on Corset, he dodged an overhead slash in the process and continued to wail on Corset. Without warning Corset raised his left blade high into the air and called down a dark purple lightning all around him. A few bolts struck Donald, Panty, and even Sora.

"Heal!" Sora cried healing himself.

"That all you got?" Panty cried throwing a Mega-Potion into the air healing all three of them. In the process Sora switched Donald out with Goofy.

"Come on!" Goofy cried as he entered into the battle.

Goofy began to spin using his Tornado attack to damage Corset as he regained his senses from the lightning based attack. As Goofy finished the attack, Corset back handed him away dealing massive damage and slammed the ground again causing darkness to erupt all around them. Sora and Panty jumped out of the way but that's when Corset lunged with one of his blades and hit Panty. Turning he lunged again doing the same, he finished with the fifth lunge which had proceeded to knock Panty out.

"Gotta be fucking kidding me." She muttered as he landed on her rear in a daze with stars floating around her head.

Corset roared and suddenly his hands changed, his left into a scythe and his right into a shotgun. Corset turned and ran toward Sora and swung with his scythe, luckily Sora rolled out of the way and retaliated with his own attacks. Corset was knocked back by each slash but by the sixth slash he shot the ground. Sora was sent back but he flipped back up and landed on his feet and swapped Goofy out with Donald.

"Panty!" Donald cried casting Curaga.

"Oh hell yeah!" Panty cried upon jumping back to her feet and bringing her pistols out once more.

She opened fire on Corset and rushed in to deliver a few kicks to his head, just as Sora ran in from behind and continued to slash away at him. Corset spun around backhanding Sora, and then fired another shot at the ground knocking Panty away. Donald ran up and hit Corset over the head and then casts Thundaga electrocuting him. Sora flipped in the air and dove downward toward Corset, he landed on top of Corset's head and swung away with the keyblade. Corset however swung the cythe upward and then downward creating a wave of darkness to strike Donald and Panty. Sora landed on the ground just as Corset turned and charged shoulder first into him knocking him high into the air.

_Reaction Time_

Sora felt whips wrap around his wrists and ankles as Corset jumped and appeared in front of him with a devious smirk. More whips wrapped around Sora as he struggled to free himself, Corset laughing the entire time.

"Tight enough for you boy!?" Corset asked as he tightened the whips.

Corset raised his blade to finish Sora but just as he brought it down Sora pulled on the whips and blocked the attack before flipping backward and escaping Corset's grasp. Sora quickly spun and hit Corset with his keyblade before jumping over Corset and pulling on the remaining whips to drive Corset's head into the ground leaving him in a daze.

"Here!" Sora cried throwing an Elixir into the air healing Panty back to full strength. It was time to put an end to this.

_Purgatory_

"Let's fuck them up!" Panty cried.

Panty got behind Sora and his eyes widened before Panty come up holding a large turret. Sora threw his keyblade as Panty went wild firing bullet after bullet at Corset doing massive damage. After firing over two hundred bullets, Chuck appeared on Sora's head and fell to the ground. The turret disappeared as Panty landed next to Sora for the grand finale.

"Let's get serious Chuck!" She cried.

Chuck unzipped himself suddenly becoming a large beast, he bit onto Sora's jacket and threw him onto his back before charging head first toward Corset. Sora quickly extended his keyblade to impale Corset as Chuck ran at full speed, the keyblade made contact and Sora heard Corset's scream of defeat.

**End of Fight**

"This can't be!" Corset muttered as he stumbled back, one hand over his heart.

"We're angel's douche bag, what did you expect?" Panty taunted as Corset fell to his knees and Scanty and Kneesocks feel from his hands returning to normal.

"No, no, no, no, no, noooooo!" Corset screamed as his heart emerged from his body and hovered away into the sky. Panty and Sora watched as his body vanished as well as he fell face first to the ground.

"Talk about a drama queen." Stocking muttered as she walked up next to Sora and Panty.

"S-Sora, the keyhole!" Goofy cried pointing toward the keyhole that Corset had begun to open.

Sora pointed his keyblade at the keyhole and waited. A beam of light emerged from Hell's Keyhole and formed the keyhole of the entire world in the sky. Sora aimed his keyblade at the keyhole allowing a beam of light to fire out of the keyblade's tip and into the keyhole. Everyone heard the sound of something being locked as the keyhole vanished and Hell's Keyhole vanished as well. Church Bell's began to ring, the sound traveling all across Daten City as the sun rose.

"What the hell was that?" Panty asked as she approached Sora.

"That kind of means we have to go, other worlds are calling." Sora explained turning to face Panty and Stocking who stood side by side.

"So uh, what are you going to do now Panty?" Goofy asked.

"It's not like I'm getting back to Heaven anytime soon." Panty answered.

"This place is more our style." Stocking added.

"Angel's, I think you have something to give Sora and his friends." Garterbelt announced as he just reached the top of the stairs still looking as serious as ever. Brief was next to him looking relieved that the town was saved and that Corset was defeated.

"Shit, I was hoping he'd forget." Panty said chuckling nervously.

"Well, what is it?" Sora asked.

"It's from both of us, here, take the damn thing." Panty says handing something to Sora.

(**A/N **Sora obtains the keyblade DCity Rock, it has a chance of dealing a string of critical blows and is medium sized. The blade is a pink color with blue stockings between the handle and the top of the key. The keychain is the signature Panty and Stocking symbol.)

"And this, if from me." Panty adds giving Sora slip of paper with her name and number on it.

(**A/N **Sora obtains Panty's phone number, Panty can now be summoned in battle.)

"Give me a call sometime."

Sora looks up from reading the paper just in time to see Panty drove off with Stocking, Chuck, and Garterbelt, leaving Brief behind to run after them. Sora shook his head in disbelief but pocketed Panty's number anyway, he needed all the help he could get. Even if it came from the most unlikely of sources. With a new ally and another world saved, Sora, Donald, and Goofy returned to the Gummi Ship to head out to the next world.

()()()()()()()()

"That's all folks, thanks for reading and as always if you liked this story slap that review button and tell us all about it." I say as Daxter appears on my shoulder.

"And as usual favorite this story, cause we both appreciate all your support." Daxter adds.

"Until next time, I'm Chris and he's Daxter reminding you all to once again..."

"Stay awesome!"


End file.
